


A Quiet Walk

by sspaz1000



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based off a picture prompt, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Callen and Talia take a walk around town.
Relationships: G Callen/Talia Del Campo





	A Quiet Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Well y'all, I'm working on bringing over all my fanfic to Ao3. You get to experience decade old writings. 
> 
> This was originally published Dec. 11, 2015. Set after “The Long Goodbye” (7x08)
> 
> I'm not making any edits to these. This one is unbeta'd.

Based on this picture prompt: [Picture](http://photo.net/photodb/photo?photo_id=8104551)

Standing on the other side of the river they looked at the newly finished bridge. It was just open to pedestrians for now, and it was a beautiful night for a walk.

“Does this bridge look weird to you?”

“Yeah, it's weird. Very very weird.”

“That swirly thing at the end; it looks like they had no idea what to do with extra materials, so they swirled it up.”

“But it’s just decoration. I think.”

“Still it’s weird. It’s like a loop to nowhere.”

“Better than a bridge to nowhere.”

They both chuckle at the joke somewhere in there.

“You know if you stare at it for a while, it does look pretty peaceful.”

“Something we haven’t had in a while.”

They both walk hand in hand to the bridge, and walk up to the center. Callen looks over at Talia and pulls her in for a long slow kiss.

“See I can be a romantic at times.” Callen said.

“Yes, yes you most definitely can.” She looked into his eyes their foreheads touching; she ran her fingers through his hair. “You know, I do enjoy the hair on the longer side.” She returns the kiss again, and they continue walking down the other side of the bridge for a romantic night out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I legitimately don't remember who said what. Whoops. 
> 
> Also, I'll keep my other notes about the fic here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff. (I know this makes me super old in fandom years)


End file.
